Many industries rely on piping of various diameters to direct fluids, such as air, water, or oil to and from buildings or refineries. Some of this piping is located in environments that are difficult to access for inspection or repair. A common inspection tool is the pipe inspection gauge, or “PIG,” that can be inserted into a pipe and moved along the interior or the pipe and can have a camera or other telemetry tools on board to inspect the pipe. The pipe geometry itself, however, can make inspection difficult even for a sophisticated PIG. Some angles are not negotiable for PIGs. Also, PIGs are not capable of navigating pipe sections of significantly differing diameters. One approach has been to cut into the pipe and deliver PIGs through the cut or to otherwise inspect the pipes through the cut, and then to patch up the cut. This practice, however, is expensive to perform, takes a facility offline for a relatively long time, and poses the risk that the patch will fail.